The Soul Swordsman Chronicles: The Ending of the Holy Grail
by JRZTimeTravel
Summary: Warnings: AU but Canon/Strong but not Godlike, Lemons, Yaoi and some crossover elements. After a fateful incident, Shirou found that he could control and borrow spirits' powers. How will this change the Amateur Magus that we know? Pairing: Avenger/Shirou Beta by: Bitter Syrup and Sarroush Put on a long Hiatus, up for Adoption
1. Prologue: Forbidden Love

**The Soul Swordsman Chronicles: The Ending of the Holy Grail**

**A/N**: Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any other references or material that will eventually appear in this story.

Warnings: AU but Canon/Strong but not Godlike, Lemon, Yaoi, and some crossover elements.

Pairing: Avenger/Shirou

Summary: After a fateful incident, Shirou found that he could control and borrow spirits' powers. How will this change the Amateur Magus that we know?

**Beta: **Bitter Syrup, Sarroush

* * *

**Prologue: Forbidden Love**

_Roasting was the most suitable word to describe the state the red-haired boy was in now. It was supposed to have been a normal day for his family. However, everything had suddenly been taken from him in the blink of an eye. The familiar sights that he was so used to seeing had quickly turned into burning land, the flames engulfing everything in a fiery bath that knew no end. He fully realized that if he continued to stay, he would definitely die, so he started walking without a destination in mind. On his way, he ignored all the voices that cried for help and continued walking. It wasn't like he didn't want to save them, but he was scared about what would happen if he stopped. He knew that once he stopped walking, he would definitely fall for sure._

_He kept on aimlessly walking until he could find no strength to continue anymore. He no longer felt pain; he knew that it was his end. He didn't expect anyone to come and save him. Yet even so, he still hoped for that miracle to occur. His body fell to the ground; his memories began to fade away bit by bit. It seemed that this was it for him. He had already accepted his fate, although a part of him still yearned to live. That impossible wish burned inside his heart as he prayed for a miracle to save him from this fate until…_

**IS THAT YOUR WISH? **_Suddenly, a mysterious voice began to echo in his mind. The boy tried to move but it seemed his body was unable to do so._

**DO YOU WANT TO LIVE? **_The voice asked again. The boy barely nodded. The fact that he could still reply was a miracle by itself._

_Once the boy nodded, black mud rose up out of nowhere, wrapping him within a cocoon of mud. The contract had been established._

**AS LONG AS YOU EXIST, I WILL CONTINUE TO EXIST AS WELL. **_These words were repeatedly spoken inside his head, over and over again._

_But the boy's body and soul had taken too much damage. It was already a miracle that he had made it this far. There was no hope for this boy anymore._

**RECORDING PROCESS STARTED**. _Once the voice finished, the black mud began to eat at his body. Unfortunately, the boy had no strength to fight back and, with little choice, allowed the mud to violate him..._

* * *

***** ****_Emiya Estate_**** *****

The teenager suddenly woke up. His entire body was soaked in a coating of sweat as he panted heavily.

"A nightmare again, huh, Shirou?" A transparent figure spoke from behind the teenage boy in mild bemusement.

"Aagh!" the teenager shouted in shock.

"Kurou! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Shirou pouted while trying to hide his now blushing face to the other figure's amusement.

"328 times," the figure said as he grinned back to the teenager.

Shirou groaned in annoyance. "I can't believe you keep count, even now," he grumbled, mostly to himself.

"I always remember what my beloved brother does," the figure replied cheekily as Shirou's face turned red to match his hair color.

"Kurou!"

"I'm just kidding," the figure teased.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." Shirou spoke while trying to hide his face from the figure, who was practically his milk brother.

"By all means."

Shirou rushed himself to the bathroom because he couldn't hold it anymore. Every time he had these dreams, it would drive him crazy with unimaginable sexual desire. It had started when he was thirteen, although at first he hadn't understood what the dream had meant at all, gradually, they began to happen two or three times a month. But recently, he'd been having those dreams almost every single night, being left with a tortured kind of feeling born of lust in his body, the violation he felt, the dreams of that black mud penetrating his body over and over again. The feeling of being tortured by an unknown life form gave him an unimaginable feeling of ecstasy. Inside the bathroom, he took off his clothes while distinctly aware of his shameful and unhealthy throbbing arousal.

He stepped into the shower and let the freezing water hit his skin so that he could at least calm his erection down. Unfortunately, like in the past, it didn't help even the slightest; if anything, it made it worse. He slowly trailed his fingertips along his length as a pleasant feeling ran through his whole body.

* * *

***** ****_Shirou Imaginary World_**** *****

"Ku-Kurou..." Shirou let a low moan escape his mouth as his mind turned inward to his now-familiar fantasy world.

_"Kurou, ah..." Shirou gasped when the black-skinned figure painted with tattoos sank his teeth to his neck._

_"W-What are you doing!?" The young red head yelped but Kurou just grinned back, before playfully touching Shirou's nipples._

_"Ah, oh..." A louder moan came out from Shirou mouth. "Pl-Please, d-don't touch that..."_

_"Aren't you feeling it?" Kurou teased before he slipped his tongue into Shirou's mouth. They kissed passionately until he was out of breath, their tongues dancing while they tasted each other._

_"Please don't... We can't do this," Shirou said while his face turned furiously_ red.

_"Oh, really?" Kurou touched his quivering length before moving his hand against it. Shirou started to jerk his hips after Kurou's movement. He couldn't find the strength to fight his body's feelings and wanted anymore, so he started to give in._

_"Now, what were you saying again?" Kurou teased Shirou more while moving his hand faster._

_Kurou could feel that Shirou had already fallen victim to lust under his touch but he could do more. He moved down and took Shirou's length into his mouth, letting his tongue play with it._

_"Ah!" Shirou gave a loudmoan."Please..." He pleaded._

_"Please what?" Kurou gave a dark chuckle._

_"You already know..." Shirou tried to look away. It seemed he felt shame towards himself and his feelings. 'How much cuter can you be, Shirou?' Kurou thought to himself._

_Instead though, he said, "How should I know if you don't say it?" Kurou stopped all his activities and waited for the teenager to answer._

_"P-Please fuck me, please let me cum..." Shirou shamelessly pleaded, his red face the only indicator of his embarrassment._

_"Not yet, we need to prepare you first. You love the mud, don't you...?" Kurou's finger was suddenly covered by globs of black mud before he started to move it towards Shirou's hole. He penetrated the teen quickly, fingering him teasingly then roughly, causing the red-haired boy to quiver in excitement and want, his body pulsing with feelings of pleasure._

_Shirou felt Kurou's finger pressed against the soft spot inside his hole and he couldn't help but scream in pleasure when the finger began to rub against it._

_"Nn, Ah...!"_

_"Shh... Don't worry, Shirou, it's almost time." Shirou gave a slight nod before Kurou took his pants off, pressing his length against hisentrance._

_"Here we go..."_

_As his sentence ended, Shirou moaned louder as Kurou penetrated him fast, before thrusting in and out without abandon._

_"Ha... You're fucking tight, Shirou."_

_"Ahh, o-oh, m-more... Kurou..."_

_"Do you like me fucking you that much, Shirou?" Kurou said as he increased his thrusting speed._

_"Yes, please more! Please fuck me until I can't move, Kurou!" Shirou yelled in pleasure. He'd lost all his dignity already; now all he wanted was to be fucked, to be punished by Kurou._

_"What a greedy little boy you are..." Kurou gave him another kiss and started his punishment._

_He used something similar to projection Magecraft and projected a whip into his hand._

_"Let's see how you like this, you little wretch," He slashed his whip across Shirou's bare chest while picking up his thrusting speed._

_"Yes, Master, just like that, please punish me!" In his mind, Kurou had now become his Master. Shirou felt pleasure every time his Master slashed him with that whip. Soon, the sensations began to overwhelm him with pleasure and he felt ever so close to climaxing._

_"I'm gonna cum, Master, I'm cumming!" Shirou yelled as he let out his seed onto his bare chest while his Master gave him his warm seed deep inside hishole._

_"I love you, Shirou..." Kurou let out from on top of him._

_"I love you too... Kurou."_

* * *

***** ****_Real World_**** *****

"Shirou, are you alright?" The voice came from outside the bathroom, from the real world.

"It's been a while since you've been in there, are you alright?" he continued.

"Sorry Kurou, just give me a minute," Shirou hurriedly washed his dirty and shameless body, fumbling with the soap bar and rinsing his hair quickly.

'_Oh god, why am I such a pervert?'_ How could he have such lewd thoughts toward his astral projection brother? Kurou had no living body — just a soul — yet even still, Shirou had deeply fallen in love with the man who had taken care of him like his own brother even after all these years. He couldn't stop thinking about his 'brother' in such ways. Kurou was everything to Shirou, equal to his adopted father Kiritsugu Emiya, but he'd never had such thoughts towards someone who was practically his second father. What made Kurou different from his father was something he might never figure out. He hoped that Kurou would never find out about this shameless behavior that started to take place almost every day, as he started walking out.

'_So the war's begun again...' _Kurou thought as he looked at Shirou's retreating back.

'_I hope someday you can forgive me, Shirou...' _He had changed so much ever since he'd met the boy. All the memories returned to him like it was just yesterday, making him chuckle.

Kurou couldn't help but think back to the past, how he'd met Shirou for the first time...

***** TBC *****

* * *

**A/N: **First, before you ask any questions, I'll say some things regarding this chapter.

1) Kurou isn't an OC, he is Avenger. I used Kurou which comes from Kuro, meaning black, in Japanese, since Shiro means white in Japanese. This way, their names match in a way.  
2) Why is Shirou alive, even when I wrote that he has no hope left anymore? Well, it's related to the recording process I mentioned, which will be explained later. Of course, if you really wish to know, I don't mind giving you an answer via PM. Hint: Fate/Zero Irisviel and Shirou in Fate HA  
3) This may not be the latest version of this chapter, since the ending felt really awkward, so expect some changes in the future.


	2. Prologue II: Brother

**The Soul Swordsman Chronicles: The Ending of the Holy Grail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any other references or material that will eventually appear in this story.**

**Warnings: AU but Canon/Strong but not Godlike, Lemons, Yaoi, and some crossover elements.**

**Pairing: Avenger/Shirou**

**Chapter Summary: Another Prologue that focuses on Kurou's (Avenger's) point of view during the same time the last Prologue happened.**

**Beta: Bitter Syrup, Sarroush**

* * *

**Prologue II: Brother**

Kurou, the transparent figure with a dark past, painfully watched his surrogate brother Shirou, who was now suffering within his own nightmare. Moreover, it seemed he repeatedly had the same nightmare, which occurred almost every single night. Some might have said, "It's because of some trauma from the past," but Kurou knew the exact cause of those dreams. The most reasonable conclusion was that the 'Holy Grail War' would soon repeat and bring again bloodshed like 10 years ago.

"A nightmare again, huh, Shirou?" Kurou said once Shirou had started awake.

"Aagh!" Shirou shouted in shock. Kurou was really trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"Kurou! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Shirou cutely pouted, while trying to hide his face which was now blushing heavily to Kurou's amusement. Kurou loved seeing Shirou do that.

"328 times," Kurou said as he grinned back to his brother.

Shirou groaned in annoyance. "I can't believe you keep count, even now," he grumbled as Kurou gave him an evil grin, for the sole purpose of annoying him.

"I always remember what my beloved brother does," Kurou replied cheekily as Shirou's face turned red, "Well, isn't that cute."

"Kurou!"

"I'm just kidding," he tease teased.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." Shirou spoke while trying to hide his face from the figure who was practically his milk brother.

"By all means," Kurou replied before Shirou rushed himself to the bathroom.

Kurou watched his brother from behind, and once he was out of site, the sibling pulled a card out, as transparent as his body.

"The card that seals the power of Emiya Kiritsugu, reveal your spirit form before me. Under our contract, I, Kurou, summon you under this Invocation."

The card in his hand suddenly floated, disappearing into thin air before changing its form into another figure. A man with black hair and eyes, wearing a familiar trench coat, stood in front of Kurou himself.

"Long time no see, Kiritsugu... Or do you prefer 'Dad'?" Kurou said in a playful tone while Kiritsugu widened his eyes.

"I really don't care, but I'm surprised that you were the one to summon me. What do you want?" Kiritsugu made a serious face as he looked straight into Kurou's eyes.

"The Holy Grail War..." Kurou simply answered while Kiritsugu's face flittered between shock and his usual stoic face, the change being surprisingly difficult to distinguish.

"Are you sure about that?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Yes, definitely. Shirou's nightmares also keep coming back, and I'm sure the Grail and my... other self will try to make Shirou remember about his..." Kurou cut himself off with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you telling me this, anyways?" Kiritsugu curiously asked. "You already know I can't do anything anymore, well... physically of course, but still, why?"

"Who knows?" Kurou countered evasively.

"Yet, one thing's for sure, we want to keep Shirou safe. Isn't that right, 'dad'?" Kurou teased the man, while Kiritsugu tried to make sure that he didn't let out any unnecessary emotion.

"I guess you're right, we can't let Shirou know about this," Kiritsugu said before he gave Kurou a gentle smile. "Isn't that right...'Son'?" he countered back. Kurou hid a chill at the words.

"Jokes don't suit you at all." Kurou said as he shook off the uneasy feeling he got from Kiritsugu's uncharacteristic behaviour, slightly amused.

"What do you expect? I'm just his copy." Kiritsugu made an out of character face as he gave a very unusual smile to Kurou.

"Yeah, I guess that true," Kurou grinned back at the other figure before his face turned serious, the change mimicked by Kiritsugu.

"Did you ever forgive me?" Kurou asked in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, my other... no, I mean, I'm the one that made your life miserable and my curse is the one that put an end to your real life." Kiritsugu stood silently for a while before he replied back.

"Well, I can't say that I've forgiven you completely, but... Your existence is important to Shirou and you make him happy. That's enough for me," Kiritsugu said before patting Kurou on the head.

"In the end, you're just like another son to me. So, yes, I've already moved on...Or should I say, my 'real' self's already moved on. From what I know, he's already went to Iri, I mean..." Before he could finish, Kurou cut him off.

"Your wife, right? The one that I used to..."

"Yes," Kiritsugu replied sadly. "But back on topic, yes, I already forgave you a long time ago and I've never considered you to be the same as your 'other' self anyways." Kiritsugu patted Kurou's head once more.

"Thank you," Kurou beamed at Kiritsugu.

"If you really want to thank me, protect him, okay?"

"What are you talking about? You will also help us, won't you? So that way we can both protect him, together."

"I guess you're right."

"I hope he will forgive me too, after all, I'm the cause of everything, including his loss." Kurou made a sad face again.

"I'm sure he will. After all, he really, _really_... **cares** about you, if you catch my drift," Kiritsugu teased.

"But he doesn't know who I really am, and once he does, he'll..." Kurou seemed to panic at the thought, but Kiritsugu held him to calm him down.

"Don't worry. I know Shirou, and he'd be willing to do anything for you, I'm sure of it. Moreover, he cares about you too much not to forgive you. After all, he is still here and has a happy life, like a normal kid, because of you, even if he isn't..."

"Don't ever speak about that... Shirou is a normal — well, _maybe_ a Magus, but he's a typical, normal human, okay?!" Kurou said loudly but made sure that Shirou wouldn't hear any of it.

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry," Kiritsugu apologized, surprised at his small outburst.

"N-no, I'm the one that should say that, suddenly shouting at you like that. I'm really sorry."

"This is why I believe you aren't the same as those things, you're too kind to be one. By the way, where is Shirou? I haven't seen him at all."

"Yeah, he really takes his time, doesn't he? I guess I should go check on him. Thanks, dad, you really did help me." Kurou beamed again.

"That's what dads are for, right? Good luck, son," Kiritsugu replied before his figure gradually started to disappear as the card that Kurou used in the first place came back to existence. Once it fully materialized, he slipped it into his pocket and headed over to the washroom, stopping at the door, to check on his brother.

"Shirou, are you alright?" Kurou concernedly asked. "It's been a while since you've been in there," He continued.

"Sorry, Kurou, just give me a minute." Shirou said with a little bit of panic in his voice, but Kurou didn't think much about it and let it go.

_The damn war, why'd it have to come back to us?!_Kurou thought as he waited for Shirou. The things that Kurou desired the most were for his brother to have a happy and long life, be happily married, and have a big family of his own, just like a normal person. He knew from the beginning that it would end like this but he could hope, right? After all, he'd learned so many things as Shirou's brother and mentor. Yet the signal had already been made and all he could do was support him until the end. Kurou stood still as Shirou walked out.

_So the war's begun once more... _Kurou thought while thinking back to his failure to prevent the war from restarting.

_I hope someday you can forgive me, Shirou... _Kurou tried to encourage himself, after all he had changed so much ever since his meeting with Shirou. All those memories returned to him like it was just yesterday. Most of them were trivial but happy and embarrassing things which made him chuckle.

Kurou couldn't help but think back on a past event, how he'd met Shirou for the first time and how much they had changed each other.

***** TBC *****


	3. AN

**The Soul Swordsman Chronicles: The Ending of the Holy Grail**

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any other references or material that will eventually appear in this story.

Warnings: AU but Canon/Strong but not Godlike, Lemons, Yaoi, and some crossover elements.

Pairing: Avenger/Shirou

Chapter Summary: Another Prologue that focuses on Kurou's (Avenger's) point of view during the same time the last Prologue happened.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry to inform you this, I just well got promote and have to work oversea for Ipsos,Ltd. I was shocking myself for this sudden development. Even my sister GaaNaruKaka was shock... I need to put Hiatus on all my stories to adapt with the change. I'm really sorry, I didn't expect anything like this before and now I have to relearn English and China for ASEAN ECONOMIC COMMUNITY so... I hope you forgive me, this maybe a long Hiatus if not that I permanent lost the times to come to this site again. So I put all my story in Adoption, if you interested, but inform me too but I couldn't say I have time to check it but go on ahead. I'm really sorry to everyone who put interest in my story but this is really necessary for me.


End file.
